U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,246 discloses a fuel-injection arrangement of this kind. A plurality of receiving bores are provided in the base housing which are connected width each other via appropriately arranged conducting bores. The pneumatic conducting bores and the fuel-feed bores, which are essentially without pressure, can be sealed with reasonable effort. However, the sealing of the high-pressure bores requires a considerable effort with respect to manufacturing. The pressure-tight connection of the pump chamber provided in the pump cylinder to the suction valve and the pressure valve are problematic since this sealing must especially guarantee the dynamic seal over a wide temperature range. For this reason, materials having the same temperature coefficient are used for the base housing and for the inserts which makes the production of the base housing as well as the inserts, which are machined for a seal-tight fit, and the receiving bores very complex. Furthermore, the excellent thermal conductivity of the metal leads to an intense warming of the injection pump since a considerable quantity of heat is supplied via the driving hot crankcase gases. This can therefore lead to operational disturbances in the injection pump because of the formation of vapor bubbles especially after work has been interrupted.